


Flicker

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Whitebeard and his children come to an island to steal some treasure. They leave with a treasure indeed, one far more valuable than gold or jewels. Whitebeard comes back with two new sons.





	Flicker

His name was Hokuto. He had one job: to take care of his special prisoner. He was not alone in such a task. His partner was a spunky and adventure-spirited Haruta. Haruta, who didn't deserve being cooped down here with them. Hokuto cared for Haruta more than he should have, even though he knew that Haruta would never return his feelings. He glanced back at the filthy, 10-year-old boy and frowned. Haruta must never learn who their prisoner really was, because he was a softie who would never condone imprisoning a child for life, especially not for this particular reason. But there was no other way. If left to roam free, this child would alter the future of this world. The fact that this child's father was the most powerful man in the world, overshadowed only by Im-sama in terms of power and influence, was all the reason they needed to keep the child in question locked up for all eternity. 

That was why Hokuto made it his duty to keep watch over the child. The reason was two-fold: to keep Haruta from suffering upon realizing how broken their prisoner was, and to keep Haruta from busting them out. What Hokuto didn't know was that things rarely went according to plan. 

"Haruta." Hokuto turned to his protege "I am going to shop for supplies. You stay here, but I forbid you from going anywhere near the cell. The punishment will be severe if you do."

"Sure thing, Hokuto-sama." Haruta agreed easily, looking at Hokuto with innocent eyes

"All right." Hokuto ruffled Haruta's hair before departing to the surface

The prison was actually an underground bunker. And Haruta didn't like it here. It was too dark and foreboding, and too dull. But there was one thing here that could ease Haruta's boredom: visiting the mystery prisoner. What Hokuto-sama didn't know couldn't hurt Haruta, and he was sure that the prisoner won't babble, especially if Haruta brought them food. With that in mind, Haruta prepared a plate filled with delicious food and headed towards the cell.

What he saw mortified him. Inside the cell was a young boy, about Haruta's own age. His arms and legs were chained to the wall with seastone, and.....

And his mouth had been sewed shut. 

His eyes were the only part of them that was still alive. The eyes that resembled the man of legend.

"Are you related to Gol D. Roger?" Haruta blurted out

After brief hesitation, the young boy nodded. 

"All right. I am busting you out of here before Hokuto-sama comes back." Haruta looked determined "I'll find someone who can remove these stitches too. This kind of thing isn't right."

He unlocked the cell with the spare key given to him by Hokuto, which he always kept on his person. He picked the boy up, and hoisted him onto his back. The boy was too light, suggesting that he was severely malnourished. Which was natural, because no one could eat when their mouth was sewn shut. Fortunately, Haruta had that problem fixed with the help from the local doctor, along with several other problems that the doctor had noticed. Afterwards, Haruta used his bargaining skills to procure a ship, enabling the two of them to leave this godforsaken prison island for good.

-x-

Whitebeard and his crew had come to this island because they heard that there was a treasure there. What they didn't expect was that they would be attacked by a squirt who wielded a double blade.

"Stay away from this place if you know what's good for you!" the squirt threatened them "My name is Haruta, and this island - and everything on it - is under my protection!"

"We're just here to take some treasure, then we will leave." Whitebeard tried to reassure him

But all he got for his trouble was a dark look, and then Haruta lunged at him again.

"No! You can't take any of that treasure!" Haruta snapped "That treasure is a fund needed to save my companion's life!"

"I am sorry." Whitebeard apologized "I didn't know that. Men, we're leaving."

"But......"

"I said we're leaving." Whitebeard repeated "We can't take something needed to save a life. That goes against all we stand for."

"Thank you." Haruta mumbled

"But in return, we want to meet this companion of yours." Whitebeard smiled

"Sure." Haruta shrugged "Follow me."

-x-

Haruta's companion was a young boy, about ten years old by Whitebeard's estimation. He had a thin, but tall frame, and his state suggested severe lack of food input. His vibrant grey eyes studied Whitebeard curiously. Whitebeard knew those eyes, he had seen them long ago, on the face of his old rival.

"He is Roger's son." Haruta supplied in response to Whitebeard's look "His name is Ace, and I am not letting anyone else harm him, not after he is been through. So keep your hands off him, lest I be forced to fight you, hotshot!"

"I have a better idea, actually." Whitebeard chuckled "You both have the quality I have been searching for for so long. Become my sons, and you'd both be safe, and free as a bird."


End file.
